Document WO 2007/074486 A1 discloses a knitting machine that comprises a knitting cylinder with needle channels on the circumference of the knitting cylinder. Latch-type needles are seated in these needle channels, said needles being arranged so as to be movable in longitudinal direction. A ring-shaped stationary cam assembly consisting of several segments and enclosing the knitting cylinder is provided for controlled longitudinal shifting, said cam assembly having at least two control paths. The latch-type needles have feet that are in engagement with said control paths. For example, as a result of this, the even-numbered latch-type needles are moved by one control path, and the odd-numbered knitting needles are moved by the other control path. As a result of this, the even-numbered and the odd-numbered knitting needles are driven out in two shafts that are offset relative to each other as to location, so that the needles of one group prevent the knit material from rising when the needles of the other group are driven out. Consequently, holding-down/knock-over sinkers become superfluous.
Considering this arrangement, a thread guide is used, said guide being located in the immediate vicinity of the driven-out knitting needles and coming into contact with the latches of the knitting needles. This effect may be desirable in order to hold the latches in their open position, i.e., rearward position. However, the contact between the thread guide and the latches results in wear that may result in undesirably sharp edges on the latch, in particular on the spoons of said latches.
Inasmuch as the aforementioned knitting machine does not require any holding-down sinkers, the machine allows the production of particularly fine knits with very small stitches because the latch-type needles can be arranged very tightly next to each other. The constructional space that is otherwise needed for the sinkers is now available for the latch-type needles. However, the aforementioned wear of the latch-type needles is undesirable.